


The Art of knocking

by Hejiz3



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hejiz3/pseuds/Hejiz3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra being all sneaky beaky, gets her into trouble. Honestly, you just gotta read it. I had a hard time typing through the laughter at my own imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of knocking

Cassandra made her way up the stairs leading to the Inquisitor’s quarters as she often did in the evenings. Who else would be so capable of defending their bright young inquisitor should an assassin decide to pay a visit? So she had taken it upon herself to guard the door most nights. Without his permission, or knowledge, mind you, which would also explain the unholy hour of the evening.  
As she was about to reach her unofficial post, and settle in for the night watch, she heard a scream! She burst through the door, both thrilled at her heroism and terrified for what she might find. Funny though, she thought as she ran up the quarter’s stair case, that did not sound like the Inquisitor… as she recalled the many times he had actually been on fire, this was somehow different.   
When she reached the top of the stairs she came upon exactly what she did not expect. Huffing she cried out, “Inquisitor! I heard—“ she stopped as she suddenly became aware of what exactly had transpired. On the bed before her were two tangled bodies, The Inquisitor on his hands and knees and underneath him was a certain mage, smiling mischievously at her from under Lavellan’s strong grip on his wrists. Both were slightly breathless and very, very naked.  
“Was there something you needed, Cassandra?” It was more an accusation than a question that the perturbed elf uttered.   
“I…I heard screaming…” She said, still not entirely grasping the concept of privacy.  
It was then that Dorian raised one of his entrapped hands, “That” *huff* “was me.”   
“Oh Maker, I—I’m so sorry!” Almost tripping on the words in her effort to rush out of the room.  
As she ran, slightly winded, back into the main hall she passed Varric, who for some unknown, and most likely deviant, reason was still awake, noticed her haste and the odd color on her face.  
“Is everything alright Seeker? You look—“, “Fine.” She stated blankly, face still more red than a rage demon.   
“Then why were you in the Inquisitor’s quarters?” he asked, determined, as the answer was most likely something gossip-worthy. He always had a nose for a good story.   
“Nothing. I heard screaming, there were demons, it’s fine.”   
“Did you kill them all, maybe I should—“  
“NO!” she interrupted already knowing where the dwarf’s mind was headed.  
“But if the Inquisitor’s in danger…”  
“I assure you, it is taken care of. Dorian is already—“ She stopped realizing she had already said enough for Varric to write at least a chapter on in his next smutty romance novel.   
With that, she turned back to her own residence. Desperately trying to rid her mind of the fascinating new details she had just learned about their inquisitor’s body. She was just about to push open the doors when she heard,  
“You know Seeker, next time, you might try knocking.”

**Author's Note:**

> First mini fic! Will go into more depth of Inquisitor/Dorian in the future. Currently working on my own OC: Rowen who is featured here as, Inquisitor. An elf of course, but more on that when I get off my lazy ass and start typing.


End file.
